


Today

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Are you a doctor?, Challenge Response, Gen, Half Drabble, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the knot of people ahead, a voice calls again for a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on LiveJournal. Archived 2015-07-19.]
> 
> Prompt challenge fic.
> 
> _To lend an Ample Sinew_  
>  \- "To offer brave assistance", Emily Dickinson

Jarod runs a quick self-inventory: his attire of the moment is nondescript professional, no inconvenient nametags or logos. It will do.

From the knot of people ahead, a voice calls again for a doctor.

He walks forward, extends a hand. "I'm a doctor," he says, and for now it's true.


End file.
